The present invention relates generally to a fixture adapted to be associated with a polishing machine having a rotatable polishing plate. The fixture is vertically movable relative to the polishing plate and provides a circular pressure plate having depending means engageable with individual workpiece-carrying heads whereby pressure may be applied through the pressure plates onto the heads and the workpieces carried thereby as the latter are being polished.
The prior apparatuses normally provided a pressure plate having full facial engagement with a workpiece carrier, and, when pressure was applied thereto, distortion resulted due to the height differences in the workpieces and the engaging surfaces of the pressure plate and the workpiece carrier. It is an object of the present invention to overcome this type of error during the polishing operation.